dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Hibernation Cave
| | | | | }} The allows you to store dragons within it. Dragons that are stored do not earn income for their habitats and cannot be fed. The can be bought in the market in the "Buildings" section. The build time for the is instantaneous. Max Capacity The 's max capacity is displayed for each individual upgrade. The total cost of the completely upgraded is 3,650. Strategy Shrines: Dragons can be fed to level 10 and be stored in the . Once the shrine you are working on turns silver you can take each dragon out one by one and feed it to level 15 before selling/keeping it. This will help save dragoncash and treats while trying to obtain the gold shrines. Breeding: Additionally, keeping second dragons in the will allow for breeding of multiples when new hard-to-breed dragons are introduced, so that you may try in the Epic Breeding Island, Epic Breeding Sanctuary, the Breeding Cave, and/or the Enchanted Breeding Cave to obtain and display eggs; and/or to breed/sell for dragoncash when needed. Gallery HibernationCaveFull-message-new.jpg|Message Card When Hibernation Cave Is Full (New) HibernationCave.PNG|Message Card When Hibernation Cave Is Full (Old) UpgradeHibernationCaveMessage.jpeg|Upgrade Hibernation Cave Message HibernationCaveUpgrade400.PNG|Hibernation Cave Upgrade Notification 400 Slots Notes *The was added on January 28, 2012. *Dragons may be sent directly to the when they are ready to be hatched, instead of being placed in a habitat. Experience will still be gained by doing this. *When you attempt to put a dragon in the and there is no room for it, it will refer to the Hibernation Cave as the Dragonarium. **On an unknown date this issue was fixed. *Any dragons kept in the will not earn any dragoncash, cannot be used in breeding cannot compete in the Colosseum, cannot race, or go on Quests, which therefore means that the Hibernation Cave is not a habitat. *Once dragons are placed in the , they can be sorted by element type via the tabs on the left. *Once bought, the cannot be sold. *A new upgrade was added on August 29, 2012, allowing 100 more slots for dragons to be stored. Maximum 200 dragons now can be stored. *On December 21, 2012, the was decorated with holiday decorations for a limited time. **On February 1, 2013, the holiday decorations on the were removed. *On June 27, 2013, a new two-step filter system for sorting dragons by elements was added. *A new upgrade was added on December 11, 2013, allowing 100 more slots for dragons to be stored. Maximum 300 dragons now can be stored. *A player cannot access his/her friend's directly by clicking it. **As of May 13, 2014, players are able to access their friend's by using the "Find" tool in their friend's Dragonarium. ***If a particular dragon is in the , the Dragonarium "Find" tool would redirect a player there with an option to "View" the Hibernation Cave. *A new upgrade was added on October 5, 2016, allowing 100 more slots for dragons to be stored. Maximum 400 dragons now can be stored. *A new upgrade was added on February 4, 2019, allowing 400 more slots for dragons to be stored. Maximum 800 dragons now can be stored. Possible References *The 's price is a reference to the value of π (pi), which is 3.14159265358979323846264, etc.